MIssing Piece
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the long awaited reboot of the stories. THE GOOD IN THE BAD, JADE THE WOLF, I DON'T WANT TO BE 17 AND SUPERMACY. Lost girl's Bo and Kenzi will be teens and Lauren is evil...Part One will be Author's notes and information on the storylines.
1. Storylines

_**Missing Piece**_

_**By **_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part One**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Let's say for argument's sake that Season two of Glee is taking place now in 2013 so all the songs that came out could come into play now. All the events of the world can be reference in this series. **_

_**This series will follow the outline of THE GOOD IN THE BAD, SUPERMACY, I DON'T WANNA BE 17 AND JADE THE WOLF. It's a reboot. **_

_**I'm also going to add Lost Girl but Bo and Kenzi will be 17, Lauren will be a evil teacher and Brittany's aunt. Her intentions are going to be known as the series continue. Here's what the storylines will be like. I need reviews and followers, the more I get then it will go from one a week to two. **_

_**Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany **__**have been through this before in **__**I don't wanna be 17. **_

_**However that time Quinn still gave up Beth in this reboot they have gone back again for four things. So Quinn is raising Betth and Rachel is the slayer who moves to Lima and goes into New Directions. Brittany's genius will be flush out and the bigger reason, why she hides it? **_

_**Enter Lauren from Lost Girl as her Aunt who will be the bad guy. Quinn will still have been a bully but instead of Rachel she terroizes it will be Kenzi and Cat who takes on Rachel's role as the star member who dates Finn. Quinn, Santana and Brittany all waiting for Rachel. **_

_**Cat in **__**Jade The Wolf **__**was taken in by the four after being molested. However they don't remember Cat and when they do they will feel horrible. The molestion is still going on and even through Cat is with Finn. When she's find out about Santana and him then it's going to lead to a violent series of events. Jade has butt heads with Quinn for picking on Cat, Quinn became pregnant and so she laid off of her then went right at Santana her second in command. She join New Directions and made a truce. The secret of Finn and Santana is going to wreck shit. Kenzi who as no ties will be walking down the hall very confident since Bo will move to Lima and will take an interest in taking down the unholy trinity for hurting Kenzi.**_

_**The beginning of the story in one week. **_

_**Rachel- **_

_She's the slayer, she lives with her mother, she's gone through transfer_

_**Quinn- **_

_She did used to be a bully and target Kenzi but now that Bo moved at the request of Kenzi. _

_This year things will be different. Like the show she got pregnant, it was Puck but tried to pass it off as Finn. She also bully Cat who began like Rachel the star of New Directions and is dating Finn. Jade who is an alpha of a pack had constant problems with Quinn when she were do that to Cat_

_Quinn was so mean not because she loved the power, it was because that there was someone who believes in her out there. She's always known it was a woman and she hated herself that she couldn't find her. _

_She always thought that Santana and Brittany wasn't the first person she changed in front of. She's felt that someone out there witness this and believe will her love no matter what. Quinn is keeping Beth. _

_**Brittany- **_

_Brittany is a computer hacker who acts like a brainless teenager. She wasn't phased when Santana and Quinn revealed themselved to be werewolves. She's comes at school as a average high school student because she doesn't want the kids to take adavntage of her and used studying as a excuse.. She helps Quinn schedlue her life with Beth but no one knows it's her and if she's late for an appointment or anything. Let's just say Brittany could manipulate the road or anything to help her friend. Her Aunt Lauren thinks she's lowering herself too much. _

_She's dating Santana openly. _

_**Santana- **_

_Quinn's second in command she took over things when Quinn was pregnant. When Santana ruled she had to balance Glee club, Quinn being a bitca, Relationship with Brittany and not getting into a pack war with Jade. Mecedres is human and she knows about Santana and Quinn she's more like a sounding board for her. _

_**Finn and Cat...Beck and Jade...Tori**_

_Everything that's happened in the relationship with Rachel and Finn. Exit Rachel and Enter Cat. The difference is Rachel is about Broadway, cat is about being a pop star. Cat is human and under Jade's care because when Jade turned without warning it was Cat who got her through the first night. Finn and Cat are so much alike but Jade constantly puts him under a microscope but nothing else because she never wants to upset Cat. Beck has called Jade on being too protective but Jade has a pack to think off, a career it as a playright to concentrate on. Beck also notices his wondering eyes at Tori but when he hits on it and despite all the times TOri has been harrshed by Jade. Tori turns him down and Jade is also awful to her because she really likes her. _

_**Kenzi, Solomon, Bo and Puck- **_

_Rachel's main reason that's she moved to Lima is because her mother finds out Alfie is in Lima with her daughter Bo. Rachel knows Alife history so Shelby wants to be in position just in case anything goes down while working as an English Teacher. She butts heads with Lauren on teacher styles and Mr. Schuster on his poor music choices. _

_Bo is reunited with her human best friend Kenzi and Kenz points in the direction of the trinity who bullied her last year. Bo confronts them whihc starts a war and makes Jade wanting to recurit her as well. It gets worst when Puck gets interest in Bo and Solomon who__** is Santana's brother likes Kenzi whose also a werewolf. **_

_When Rachel gets interested in Quinn, she buts heads with Bo as well. _

_**Andre- Best friend to Tori. **_

_**Robbie- Adores Cat.**_

_**Kurt- Santana's protection.**_

_**Blaine- Kenzi's newfound friend**_

_**Sijktowitz- Drama Teacher**_

_**Mike- Older Char. Mr. Schue's assistant from college.**_

_**Artie- Brittany's right hand person. **_

_**Trina- (Like the show and wants to convert Blaine) **_

_**Sam- Wants Trina.**_

_**Mr. Shue- Famliar to All supernatural beings**_


	2. Arrivals of a wife and friend

_Missing Piece_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two _

_**Author's Notes: References of Jade the Wolf, Supermacy and I don't want to be 17 is in this story as well as Buffy the Vampire slayer references. Can anyone tell me the correct spelling of Bo's mother name. **_

_The motorcycle ripped through the street as the new member of the community was on it. When you have travelled back and forth through realities then you learn to change your knee high socks for stockings. Your penny loafers for boots and your Mary tyler moore clothing for a style a little more edgier. When you have come to a new reality and realize that you are the slayer. The one who saves the world from the things that go bump in the night, you change into someone else but never forget that Broadway is calling your name or that your wife Quinn Fabray is out there. _

_Rachel Berry ripped through the streets and then pulled up in the driveway as her mother was getting very built half-naked men to get her stuff in the house. _

_Across the way a mother, a daughter and the daughter's friend was looking on. "Okay the one with the jean shorts is mine." Bo said and Kenzi replied, "No he's my soul-mate, we are going to travel the work together and he's going to have all my children." _

_Bo look over at her human friend and said, "As long as you name one of them after me..."  
"Victory is mine." Kenzi replied back in a Stewie impersonation and Evvi walked in then said, "You humans are just so cute always thinking about forver." Kenzi can dream and then her look changed as a certain car pulled up in the driveway. _

_"Your soundproof room is ready, the whole basement with your workout room and singing because you might be a slayer but you will go to Broadway." Shelby said and Rachel replied, "Well that's not the problem I just hope my own wife will recongizes me." The door closes and all she heard was..._

_"Stop being a drama queen." Santana said with Brittany and Quinn standing there. Quinn held her girl so tight as Rachel ran to her and smiled so big. _

_"Oh my God I love the clothes." Quinn said and Rachel replied, "I'm a slayer that means I smack down anything that hurts a human or Supernatural unjustly." _

_"Rachel with an upgrade and she didn't have to get it through the internet." Santana said and Brittany replied, "I haven't found that yeah.." Rachel and the girls wrapped up in a group hug which pissed Bo off. "Those are the girls." Bo said and Kenzi shook her head yes. _

_"Well honey I guess you met your new targets, play with them first before ruinning them." Evvi said and left. Bo remember everything they did to Kenzi and the goth might be tough but that's a front to make sure no one knows they got to her. _

_After they all caught up, the trinity told them that they had to keep the timeline on who they were. So they terroizes a couple of people who they didn't remember from previous encoutners. _

_"Cat! Wait! She's the star of New Directions AND you bullied her. I mean it make sense because that's what got you guys to join New Directions if it wasn't me. Puck weren't get you pregnant to remember me but Cat..." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "It gets worst." _

_Jade told Cat that she could have the guest room since Mr. West's power won them temporary custody of Cat. Cat refuse to be victim after Sectionals and was able to get out of the house she was in. Finn had broken up with her and Jade wanted to ripped him apart but insist for Jade not too when they eventually got back together. Jade knew Cat were bring Finn over but to keep her safe she will tolerate that. _

_Besides she had her own problems because she saw Beck trying to move in on Tori. Jade has admitted to herself that she has a deep crush for Tori and so when Beck was trying to kiss her she thought the worst was going to happened. However Tori rejected and slammed him for doing that then admitted her feelings for Jade. Beck apologize for what he did and told Tori he was going to tell her. _

_Jade then had a flash she remember the play, the webseries and remembered what Tori is. She was a very big and powerful faewolf, she remembered Cat being hurt and Quinn being her half-sister. Cat called for Jade and wanted to know if she could paint the room pink. Jade really focus on what she said and then her father shown up. _

_"Jade." Mr. West said and Jade replied, "Dad." Mr. West looked at Cat and simply said, "Cat you are family and Jade as pack you. The finest lawyer in the world will be taking your case and your parents will never hurt you again. I will make it my point to also see your brother gets help." _

_"Thank you Mr. West." Cat said and was going to hug him but he held his hand up. She stopped and looked at Jade then said, "Jade." He walked off and she took a breath because she was remembering all those moments she spend with Tori. She was laughing and Cat asked what was going on. Jade didn't know how is it that she remembered this and not everyone else. _

_"Okay so to review Jade is an alpha of another pack who you pissed off and that had several violent run-ins with the both of you. Santana you had to stick to the time-line and had sex with Finn. Brittany in turn completely adult like blew up his truck by using electric pulses underneath the city." Rachel said and they all giggled. They looked at Rachel and they stopped. _

_"So when Cat finds out about Santana and Finn the truce you have with Jade goes out the window. She will then looked to go after all of you including me." Rachel said and added, "Is there anything else?" _


	3. Brittany's Aunt

_Missing Piece _

_By_

_BornThisway201f _

_Part Three_

_Finn knocked on the door and Cat was happy to see him as Jade came out she gave him that look of I'll be watching you. "I'm following you to school." Jade said and just walked to her car. "Is she really..." FInn said and Cat replied, "She's very protective." Finn then walked to his new car and began to drive out of there as Jade pulled out to follow him. _

_As they wer driving knowing why she was living there Finn asked how she was doing. "I'm fine and my brother can't hurt me again or my parents by not saying anything." Cat said and then there was a loud honk where Jade just sat there to wave. _

_Brittany was on her cell phone watching that little beep which was Finn's car and her mother walked around the corner to looked over her shoulder. "Finn's car." Her mother said and Brittany shook her head. _

_Her mother knew she was a first rate hacker and also had zero trust in America so as long as she didn't get caught everything was good. Then there was a knock at the door and her mother opened to Lauren who walked in like she own the place. Her mother didn't mind because she knew if she kept pissing Brittany off..._

_"I'm going to give Brittany a ride." her mother smirk and said, "That's what she has a girlfriend for." Lauren couldn't understand why Brittany insisted on hanging out with a bunch of Wolves especially when she could be the alpha in the pack even if she's human. "Mom..Santana's mom was wandering if..." Brittany said and paused to see her aunt..._

_"HI aunt Lauren." Brittany said and Lauren replied, "Brittany you have an I.Q most people were kill for and yet you decide to be involved with dogs." Brittany didn't like that comment very much "I don't have them put on a leash and like Lord Tubbiongton they could poop or pee by themselves." _

_Brittany took her bag after hearing honking and kissed her mom goodbye. "I hope you treat me with a little more respect because I'm teaching bilogy!" Lauren said and that stopped Brittany cold. Lauren walked to Brittany and said, "Everyone will get the basic test and you dear niece will get the hardest problems just to proof how much you know. If you throw the test or get an average grade on purpose. Your dear Santana will not pass or Quinn." _

_"That's bullying." Brittany said and Lauren replied, "No this is drastic measures in which you led me too." "Hey!" Brittany's mom said and added, "If you do that I wll have a whole lot of parents who will get you thrown out." _

_"And you might be successful but it will be a long process. I have a lot of money." Lauren said and walked off as Santana walked to Brittany who gave Lauren a look with canine eyes. She bump Lauren and whispered, "We're not on school grounds right now remember that." Lauren didn't want to get into a fight but knew she could screw Santana over and then her sister said, "You should really not slipped when you walk down those steps." Lauren walked to her car then drove off and Ms. Pierce said, "Be careful girls." _


	4. Tori and Rachel's audition

_Missing Piece _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Tori wanted to be apart of New Directions and so she's living with her grandmother to be able to go to school at Mckineley. She got Andre ready with the music and got the microphone all set up. _

_"You realize Jade is going to be in this." Andre said and Tori replied, "I know but I think we're in a good place she doesn't insult me...as much." "Let's go through the song." Andre said then a flock of New Directions walked in. _

_Tori Sings: _

_Are you listenin'?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door_

_Is it less, Is it more_

_When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Noddin' your head_

_Don't hear a word I say._

_I can't communicate. When you wait._

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me? _

_**Jade and Cat made there way in with Finn in tow as they all stare at Tori. Jade turned to Finn slowly because she was hoping that he wasn't feeling his pecker raising for Tori or for Cat because the red-head isn't ready for that.**_

_Tori Sings:_

_I'm so sick of it._

_Your attention deficit._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it._

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream your name! _

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout! _

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_Freak the freak out._

_Hey! _

_**The Trinity came up to dance with Cat and Jade as Rachel stood off-stage to watch this but was dragged over by Quinn. **_

_**Tori continuing singing: **_

_Woah-woah-woah-woah._

_Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin_

_Come again_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks, does it heal?_

_Open up your ear_

_Why do you think that I'm here?_

_**Tori SInging and turned to Jade- **_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me?_

_Gotta know, Gotta know_

_What am I gonna do?_

_'Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?_

_**Tori flash her faewolf eyes to Jade and she was stunned that she came out like that. **_

_I'm so sick of it_

_Your attention defecit_

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream your name! _

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout! _

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_**Everyone screams**_

_Freak the freak out! _

_**Everyone was appaluding as Mr. Schue wanted a show of hands who thought Tori should be New Directions and it was settled. Quinn interrupted to inquire about Rachel auditioning. As she walked off Tori Fae wolf eyes locked on Jade's and she mark her then walked back to the band. **_

_**"Rachel Berry, what will you sing?" Mr. Schuster asked and all the guys stare. Puck rolled his eyes at them and gave Rachel a nod. Once again Jade felt a raised between Finn's legs. **_

_**"This song is about going forward with someone and never looking back." Rachel said and she got the arrangment for Skyfall to the band. Rachel sings this and looked then locked a loving look at Quinn's dreiction: **_

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue, I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_**Jade mouth out the song as Rachel sang it while looking at Tori. **_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_At sky fall_

_**Rachel sang the next part and looked at Quinn. **_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, You can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_**Rachel sings the verse and the trinty echos her. **_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_**Trinity got up then Cat, Jade and Tori stood followed by Puck to stand behind Rachel while everyone else stood in place. It was like a leader was born. **_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me without the security_

_Are your loving arms keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall, when it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At sky fall_

_Let the sky fall _

_We will stand tall_

_At sky falls_

_Ooooo..._

_**Everyone clapped and Rachel could feel the pack knew who he each other was but the dangerous part was that so did everyone else. Rachel's one song may have opened up a lot more worms. **_


End file.
